Fire
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: A collection of steamy and passionate stories about Jackson and Melissa/ Damon and Emily and Johnny Pacar and Chelsea Hobbs. Rated M. You have been warned... xoxoxoxox
1. Chapter 1 Starting Something

Note: I have never done anything like this before so let me know what you guys Couples: Jackson and Melissa/Damon and Emily and a real life Johnny and Chelsea Hobbs. Basically all Johnny Pacar stories from the two catagories that I like best. He is so adorable. Read and Review please.

Ps. This is the first chapter. I will add chapters as I go.

Starting Something

"I dare you to kiss me."

I stared at him with wide eyes. This had to be a dream.

"Why Johnny, you sure are adventurous today." I said. He laughed and came closer.

"DO IT!"

This was hot and hard as I tried to control the emotions that Johnny Pacar's sex filled voice brought on inside me.

"And if I don't?"

"Than disaster strikes."

"Ohhh tempting.. But I doubt you mean it." I was testing. He knew that. Johnny was good at reading me and my very intense body language.

"Chelsea. NOW!" came the stern command from my usually silent, standoffish boyfriend.

"Just one more time-"

Johnny cut me off by lurching forward with his strong arms and pulling me with so much force back to him, that I opened my eyes in utter shock.

Our lips crushed down and swirled around in pleasure. Over and over and over until Johnny got bored with that and ventured downward.

My self was already soggy with desire and Johnny had an easy time getting me to go the rest of the way.

"Fuck Johnny." I said repeating his name over and over and still when my breath stopped, we kept going.

"Chelsea Rachelle….. God bitch!" I laughed as Johnny cursed and swore having nothing else to say in short breaths.

"it's Raelle bitch but of course your too zonked to realize you got my name wrong." I moved against Johnny hard and fast. I came repeatedly all over the place.

On the bed, flipping me over Johnny stuck his fingers inside and kept his pace steady with my climaxes.

"You want more baby?" Johnny asked, voice hard and sensual.

"Yes! Oh Yeah!" I screamed making laughter explode from the hard man in my bed. He giggles when he laughs. That was one thing I could see myself liking which I do.

Johnny and I had gotten together during the second season of our show. Make It Or Break It had a loyal fan base of viewers who had repeatedly said they wanted to see me and Johnny Pacar get together. We were together and it was very exciting. I was new to the whole sex thing, but I had played a stripper before so I figured that normal sex was just as easy- if not-then it was easier.

I finally made Johnny snap with a loud "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMNNNN!" as we both fell into a sweaty heap on the bed.

"Johnny Edward Pacar." I forced out, gripping the covers as he made me come again. And three more times after that.

"You are mine and you are the best body building mother fucker in the world! I love you so much!"

"Oh really badass?" So do I, though, I need to hear you say how much you need to fuck me a few more times before I let you up." He swung himself over my body and suspended himself above me, hovering just inside my soaking wet entrance.

"Johnny…" I screamed

"Say you need to screw me."

I obeyed.

"How badly do you need it Chelsea?" On a scale of one to ten how sexy am I?"

This was getting to be way too much.

"Five." I forced out as Johnny lowered himself over me and told me to aim higher.

"Eight?" I asked, eyes locked on his intense blue ones as he shook my body with his friend and I squealed at the top of my lungs.

"Tell me how hot I am!"

"TEN!" I finally said and Johnny brought himself down easily now.

"There you go."

After Johnny came again, I finally sat up and had a chance to catch my breath.

"All this for one kiss?"

"I needed it too sexy." He winked and I realized that I had been tricked.

"Johnny!"

"Chelsea!" he said coming down to meet me again. The windows were frosted over and I was cold. I waited until Johnny had come again before I asked " How did I do?'

"Great superstar. You were amazing." he smiled and nuzzled my nose lovingly. "I want to know what you want and what you need while in bed. I know you have walls up but know you don't have to. You can trust me Chelsea."

"I know Johnny. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Sweet dreams baby girl." Johnny kissed my face one more time before we both fell asleep inside each others arms.


	2. chapter 2 Thunderstrom

This is the next chapter for Fire. Jackson and Melissa. Let me know what you guys think.

Thunderstorm

Rain poured down outside as I lay in bed asleep. Jackson was silently watching me, stroking my face with one hand. It was peaceful.

BOOM!

I bolted awake as a giant thunderclap sounded, bringing laughter to Jackson's lips.

"Well now you're awake. That was pretty easy." he said kissing me and grinding against my hips. The motion was automatic as I followed suit and matched Jackson move for move. He kept the pace steady as we talked accenting my already wet core inside and out without stopping.

I don't know how long it took for me to feel sticky with cum as Jackson moved up and down over me; ten minutes maybe twenty? It was fast and I caught my breath in my throat as he met me midway, kissing my lips and gyrating closer, harder and faster until the pleasure of it all became too much.

"Jackson! Yes!" I said dissolving into sounds and whimpers. It was really pathetic of me to do, become so lost that I sounded like a wounded puppy, but Jackson kept it up, shaking me through to climax as I pushed myself deeper into him and he came inside me.

"The… thunder makes it…. worse Mel." Jackson growled as he flipped me over so that he was on top.

I had never felt like this before and I wanted to feel like this every day for the rest of my life if I could. I knew it was possible with the way Jackson held me now, after it all had happened. he rocked slowly back and forth coming quieter now as I looked up and smiled at him.

"I love you crazy." he laughed, high giggles erupting from his lips. I bucked against Jackson once before settling down and going to sleep. The last thing I saw was Jackson's startlingly clear blue eyes shining with desire for me before my whole world became black with sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3 - Neighbors

Neighbors

"God Damon!" Emily screamed as Damon Young pounded repeatedly into her body. She was in euphoria and having trouble getting out. Emily had never played like this before and even at seventeen, Damon Young knew what he was doing. He spun her around and made Emily squeal with happiness as a loud thunder like bang echoed above their heads.

Emily jumped and Damon flipped on top of her, alarms blazing in his head.

Protect her. Protect. Emily.

He knew he wanted to protect her. She was everything he could have ever wanted. Damon knew that as he stared at Emily Kmetko's wide brown eyes; he would protect her until the day he died.

"Damn it! The neighbors." he snarled, hormones making him angry.

Damon hated his neighbors next door. They were loud and obnoxious and disrupted any chance he got to get a real night's sleep. They were divorced but oddly were always trying to get back together. He hated the fighting he always heard from them even if his window was shut.

"They're doing it again. Sorry."

"Don't worry Damon." Emily smiled as she reached up to kiss his lips again." I don't mind. I just like being with you, no matter what happens."

"me too babe" Damon agreed then the eyes he gave her shone slightly, dark with desire and forming with an idea.

It was the fourth of July and all the people in Boulder seemed to have fireworks one right after the other. Damon never got a break from the noise.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah baby?' she said wondering what was up with him. She had seen the look of glee in his eyes and she smiled, wanting to try being dirty too." What is it?"

"Lets try to beat them. I bet we can be louder than the neighbors are, You up for it?" He asked and almost instantly Emily flipped herself over and moaned ontop of Damon's lips. The kiss was extremely deep and hearing Emily moan like that made Damon laugh.

The neighbors would enjoy this. He thought rubbing Emily harder and faster, hearing her screech to life and wriggle over him. They won't know what hit them.

The sex lasted forever it seemed to Emily. Slow and rhythmic moving with Damon in the lead. It was like she had entered into heaven and back as a loud firework shot smack into Damon Young's bedroom window and into his wall on the other side of his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" both cried watching cranky old Mr. Hart shake his fist at them and say so that the whole neighborhood could hear the fight between that one house,

"The world isn't in need of teens like you! Be conscience of other people once in a while!"

Damon leaned out the window after he had put clothes on inside out.

"Keep your fireworks on your own lawn bozo!"

Emily giggled watching him imitate Mr. Hart and heading downstairs with Emily in tow.

"This is why I have an apartment. I hope we'll really live in it someday. Then I wouldn't have to duck and cover every time Independence Day rolls around."

He got around the corner and drove to his apartment on the other side of town before Damon and Emily finally got a chance to laugh at what had happened.

"His face was so red." she laughed. Damon threw his clothes off and sat down on the bed.

"That just goes to show you. Don't mess with a bad boy."

"I know what you mean…" Emily trailed off leaning down again and Damon kissed her.

"What do I mean? Tell me your version. And another thing, we won't have any interruptions here so go ahead and squeal if you want." he smiled at her and Emily's eyes glazed over.

"Damon Young, you are so bad."

"And you know you love me for it!" he smiled fiddling with Emily's clothes as he shut off the light.

"make love to me right." she said and Damon brought his body down and fell asleep with his self hard inside her.


	4. Chapter 4 You and Me On Halloween

Johnny

Chelsea came running through the door to my apartment, eyes blazing with fear and sweat pouring down her face.

"Chels, what the hell happened?" I had no idea how to convey the confusion riddled on my face but I guess she got the message when she blurts out" It's gonna get me!"

"What's wrong?" I asked "are you scared of something?"

"The clown in the bathroom!"

"What the heck are you-"

Than I saw it.

I nodded understanding and ripped the clown mask off Carter's head.

"Carter get out of here! You know Chelsea gets nightmares easily."

I threw him out and noticed Chelsea rocking on the bed with her knees up on her chest.

Panic reached her eyes and I wanted to help.

"Come here babe. Halloween in creepy for some people but it's just Carter being stupid. There is nothing there to get you Chels, you are safe with me." I reinforced this by hugging her tightly against my body and I slowly felt her body soften up.

"You promise?"

"Promise"

"Sing to me, Johnny I need you to sing."

"Of course I will sweetheart. I just have to change first."

We parted ways, checking on Chelsea with my heart floating in my eyes as I promised her she was safe here.

LATER

I reached for her dress and pulled the cotton off of her body.

"Johnny are you serious?! Now?"

"Shhh" I said kissing her softly all over then landing longer on her lips."This'll help."

"Okay sure," Chelsea breathed out allowing me to slip her pants and shoes off. I tickled her feet and she laughed and I knew I had the right idea, being hard now. Chelsea needed a distraction and I would give anything to make the panic that was still laced in her eyes go away.

"Johnny? Babe?" she asked, interrupting my exploration of her body on my own.

"Yes?"

"Will you sing to me?"

I rolled off the bed and got my guitar out.

"What song do you want to hear baby?"

" You know the one I like at night…" she trailed off looking at me and shivering, feeling afraid again.

"Babe, right here. I'm right here with you." I consoled Chelsea, warming her body up as I lay down beside her holding my accostic guitar up above my head.

"Maybe you should ditch the guitar if you want to have sex tonight." she said adding quickly "Unless you really are a genius and can do both at the same time."

I cracked up laughing and moved a stray hair out of her face.

"You really do know how to make me lose it babe. All the way down to the heart,"

That was what she needed to go up to me and plant a giant kiss on my lips. My fingers stilled on the guitar and I let her continue.

When Chelsea finally got comfortable enough to start taking my shirt off, I let ho of both her and the guitar, helped her fling it off and set the guitar down on the floor.

Turning the lights down, I sang Chelsea's song without music.

Just close my eyes

Drift off in the night

Dreamland escape

Don't want to awake

From a place so safe and warm

Open my eyes back to this life

Back to this life

Be by my side

Together you and I

We can make forever tonight.

She seemed to like the idea of that and kept kissing me.

"I love your voice." she said "you should go pro with it. Your music speaks to people Johnny."

"Does it speak to you?"

"yes."

"What's it saying?" I was genuinely curious to hear what she thought.

"What does it always say when the lights are off?"

I knew what Chelsea wanted and gave it to her, bitting down on her vore and feeling the juice squirt off into my mouth. I really could do both at the same time.

I cleaned her climax out and started up again

Hold on the feelings are getting stronger

Hold on burning inside is the fire

I bit down on her clit hard and Chelsea screamed with happiness.

"You feel it baby girl?" I asked and she burried herself in my neck wanting more. I felt it too. I laughed as Chelsea kissed the inside of my neck repeatedly.

You and I living this moment together

You I'll try will you love me forever?

Ohhhh

I jumped on her body and breathed words into her ears.

"You are so hot." Chelsea kept saying.

"You are too baby. I really love you." I said as she moved with me now, oblivious to anything else except my blue eyes and full red lips. It made me laugh to know that I had power over her, especially in bed. Normally a submissive guy, I wanted any chance Chelsea gave me to show her my macho side.

"Are you scared now Chels?" I asked as we slowed our pace down, in order for me to sing the next part of the song.

"No. Not with you doing that." she laughed and threw her head back in utter joy."Do it again ."

Silence the mind

It hurts us with time

Hurts us in life

Stand by your side

There's no reason why

We can't make it all turn out right.

Hold on the feelings are getting stronger

Hold on burning inside is the fire.

You and I

Living this moment together

You I'll try

Will you love me forever Ohhh

"Yes." she screamed in slight pain as I moved deeper inside Chelsea. She didn't care as she looked at me , brown eyes shinning with desire and euphoric passion, I knew was burning deep inside both of us.

"Chels, does it hurt you when I do this?" I asked worried when she shut her eyes. "look at me baby. Focus on my eyes and listen to my voice and nothing can touch either one of us. I promise you are safe with me now."

She opened her eyes and stayed on her back as I loomed heavily over her tiny body. Chelsea needed to feel things deeply, in her heart and sometimes her soul. We were trading souls every time we had sex and it made me feel awesome that I was able to give Chelsea the love and support she needed in her life.

Like a shooting star

In the galaxy

Tells us who we are

If we're meant to be

You and I

Feel the passion

imagine our fantasy

My voice faded as we both climaxed lightly at first but then with very deep passion.

"Ahhh. Johnny" I heard my name and I laughed.

"Tell me about it baby girl" I let her kiss me, bitting slightly as I erupted again inside Chelsea's body. We shook and then subsided just as slowly as we had started.

"Johnny. You're amazing!" Chelsea said laying back to catch her breath. I let her go, my arms bracing her sides as I tried to regain my focus. I smiled at Chelsea who said she had an idea.

"Speaking of fantasies…"

"What about it?" I asked even though I knew where she was going with this.

"What do you dream about at night?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I wondered what she was getting at.

"Do you have dreams Johnny?"

"Of course I do and they are about you. At least sometimes."

"Mine are too. All the time." Chelsea said as I lay close to her body cuddling with my girl as the cars whizzed by outside. "I dream about playing with you and just spending time together like this right now. Oh, Johnny this is so perfect." she shut her eyes tenderly stroking herself and making me hard again without really knowing it.

"I'll tell you my fantasies if you tell me yours." I said biting my lower lip, aroused and wanting to figure her out.

"Deal." Chelsea said as we shook on it." But the only rule I have is we have to take turns."

"Done." I said as I bent down to kiss her. "Starting tomorrow night you and I are officially living out fantasies." I laid back and looked at Chelsea with sparkling eyes, my desire eyes were a deeper, brighter blue than my normal everyday eyes, it was something that happened sometimes with Chelsea. She brought out my inner freak. I laughed and brought her close again as we kissed until the sun came up.


	5. Chapter 5 The Spa Part One

I walk up the stairs. At the top there's a welcoming door and I hesitantly open it.

The room is dimly lit with candles. I can make out a message bench and Johnny, standing shirtless next to it with a white towel around his bare shoulders.

"Wow. What's all this?" I wonder as I take in Johnny's appearance. His muscles ripple as I wonder why he looks like he does. Shirtless, with a necklace and black basketball shorts. His more revealing choice since he normally is so shy.

"Lay down." he said. I obeyed getting comfortable on the bench, laying on my back. "Just breathe slowly. Relax."

Johnny's hands massage my head gently running through my hair and down into my scalp. The sensation feels different to me almost like Johnny is teasing, but he isn't as he keeps going.

Down to my neck, a more tense area, he digs in and works the muscles slowly relaxing them into mush.

I laugh when Johnny reaches my shoulders and does the same.

"Shh"

He moves down to my upper left arm and works the muscles there as he did before. His hands are soft and warm as Johnny gently works the muscles of my lower left arm and moves up and down,I sigh and sink into his touch.

Upper back. A place of enjoyment for me. He works now. Johnny pushes into my shoulder blades and I feel myself lurch forward a little. It feels so good and I want more unconsciously.

"Johnny." I moan with my eyes closed; melting through his beautifully strong hands and going down into the floor.

I feel the smile on his lips play across mine as he kisses my hair in answer to my moaning his name again.

"Shhh baby. Relax." he says and I obey focusing again on what I am supposed to be doing.

Johnny moves down to my lower back, pushing down with the heels of his hands again, relaxing my body even further. I hear no other noise besides my own moans of his name and feel nothing except relaxed and peaceful.

"There you go." he says as he moves down to my hips.

Johnny runs over my hips and lower, more excitable body more lightly than he did my shoulders. I laugh as he comes down to the darker places that I normally don't show and applies some harder touch.

Johnny plays with my thighs more roughly than he did before and I feel the muscles relax as he continues, doing both thighs and then moving down my legs. Gentle now Johnny sweeps the whole length of my leg with his hand, holding behind my knee to my ankle firmly enough so as not to get kicked. It is only because he is moving so lightly that I would consider kicking him, but still the pressure feels good. He does it again and I moan his name along with few other sounds and I hear Johnny softly laugh as he reaches my fingers and toes.

Both of which he relaxes without much pressure. My fingers reach out for his and all too soon they are onto my toes. As if all ten fingers and toes are each separate muscles Johnny works. Moving them over in his hands, one on either side of mine and I sink further down into the heat he is unconsciously giving to my body.

Wanting more, I laugh and Johnny continues working until my entire body is completely relaxed. I hear words of faith and encouragement from him as I slowly drift to sleep.

"You're a beautiful person. You deserve good things now. There is no room for any negativity or stress. Just you and me."

And I believe him.

"Wake up sweetheart." Johnny says gently stroking my face with one hand. "It's time to go."

"Already?" I say wishing he could touch me some more as I sit up, I notice Johnny's small smile is still there and his lips kiss my head lovingly.

"You feel better?" he asks as I originate myself.

"Yes."

"Good. Walk slow and easy. You have nowhere special to be right now." he says as I start to descend the stairs. Slowly, I look over my shoulder and notice Johnny watch me walk away. I know he enjoyed it too, even if I was the one being messaged, he got to do the task and touch everything, everywhere. The thought of Johnny's rough, warm hands on my body was invigorating and I smiled at him.

"Bye beautiful." he says blowing me a kiss as I walk down the stairs. I catch it and hold it close to my heart, as a way of remembering him when I wake up from bliss.


	6. Chapter 6 The Spa Part Two

I stepped into an inviting room with soft music playing in the background. I had never been inside a spa before and had no idea what to expect.

Johnny was there, a white chair was set up next to him as a lady in her mid 30's brought me inside and told me to relax and make myself comfortable.

"I really don't deserve this Johnny" I said regretting having agreed to come.

"Yes you do baby. Let me do this. It's a nice thing to do and it'll make you feel good.

"You know how to -"

"Just relax and let the magic happen." I obeyed as Johnny pressed play and followed the instructor's voice on the CD he was listening to.

"Kills the mood if you talk Chelsea." he said and I shut up.

He put my feet into water and had them soak for a while. Johnny worked the muscles around slowly and I shut my eyes as the spa day continued.

"We did you're body," Johnny whispered"Now we need to do your pretty face."

"I can't believe you right now."

"Well it's real and all for you so let me spoil you and don't ask any questions.' Johnny put lotion onto my feet and rubbed it into my arms,messaging them.

"I made you tea too babe. Try it. It's really good."

I did and he was right.

He told me what would happen so I could fully relax and not be worried about being hurt. I knew already that Johnny was romantic and never, ever wanted to hurt me, but being how I was, I was still wary of completely subduing myself to this.

"Are you sure-"

"Chels, come on, relax. I love you so much and I want tonight to be my chance to prove it to you. So please, close your eyes and let me give you what you like. It makes me happy baby, and I like it when we both are happy, together like this right now."

"Okay you win just be careful with that heavy smelling stuff. Pretty soon you'll be wearing it and I am going to be wanting my old, rough and sexy boyfriend back."

"Hey! This is fun for you. I want to do it."

"Deal." I said leaning my head back on the pillows.

Going through the process, three different facial masks and a cleansing conditioner was rough, since I wanted to talk to him, but after the last bit of the third mask was wiped away Johnny said"I really do love you Chelsea, you understand that don't you?"

"Yes." I said. Of course I did. It was Johnny Pacar for crying out loud. I knew he loved me and the part I liked was that the way he did things was enough to show me what he was trying to say. Us shy people didn't need real words to express things. It just was understood on it's own.

"Do you like this part baby?" Johnny's voice broke through my haze as he started messaging something slippery into my head and scalp.

"It tickles!" I said and burst into laughter. We smiled at each other secretly and he wiped his hands on a white towel he was apparently using as a sweat rag.

"Do you have a shirt on Johnny?" I asked looking over my shoulder at his bare chest. I giggled and said"Just checking."

"You need to strip too babe. I was so lost in your hair that I forgot to tell you. And plus I wanted to see your face when I sprang on you like that." He laughed and I jumped up, a brown mask still on my face.

"Now? Here?"

"Home is still home Chelsea. Nobody's here but us."

"Okay.." I trailed off and apparently took too long deciding.

"Here," Johnny threw me a ragged out shirt. It wasn't much, you could still see things but we were already intimate where we were now in the dim light.

Johnny shut the lights off and I changed out of my shorts.

"I gotta teach you how to change faster and preferably, at least in my opinion, with the lights on."

"Are you serious?" I yelled not sure where I was yelling to. Johnny smirked and kissed me hard.

"Sit down sexy. Let me finish spoiling you."

I did and Johnny ran a brush through my hair.

"Does it hurt babe?" he asked knowing that I was sensitive on the back of my neck. He kissed a trail across it and then tugged at my shirt gently.

"No." I shivered as the intensity grew. All of a sudden Johnny stopped, turned the lights back on and rinsed the mask off my face.

"You are so damn sensitive baby, that I have no choice but to go lightly."

"Yeah but lightly tickles!" I said

"Would you rather I do this?" Johnny said slamming me into the wall. I was surprised at his roughness and then he whispered" You want me to be rough and hurt you?"

"No. I like gentle better." I replied, wondering where the hell that had come from.

"Okay, me too." he said going back over and sitting me down."We're done for today," came the lady's voice again. The tape stopped and Johnny cleaned up the room.

"Thank you." I said following him into the bathroom. "That was nice."

"You deserve to have nice things and get what you want baby. I love you and really enjoyed that." Johnny looked at me and spoke slowly meaning every word of what he just said.

I did deserve it. I was beautiful and I wanted to show it every day from now on. And I would. Starting tomorrow night.


	7. Chapter 7 Bad Girl

Bad Girl

Cody Jackson stood in front of Melissa Wu with his arms crossed over his chest. His face was wearing a scowl and it looked, to her like he was seconds away from snapping.

The game was going exactly the way Jackson had wanted. He was at the head of the scoreboard with twice as many points as Melissa had, and he was about to double it with his next move.

"Down girl. Down." he ordered. Melissa got on her knees and Jackson stood on either side of her. "Good girl baby. You get a treat for listening to me." Then he bent her body up and pushed himself in backwards.

"Ahhh!" Melissa screamed as Jackson angled her body upward so that she was almost off the ground. He enjoyed the feeling of having Mel's beautiful, fully developed body wrapped up inside his strong arms. It was what he wanted to do to her tonight as he suggested they play what she and he had come to call sexy games. Jackson was new at them but already oddly, very good. He carried Melissa into their bedroom and threw her down on the bed and gave her the "look" again.

The"Look" was a Jackson signiture. Hard ass eyes ladened with deep passion that also were meant to show dominance. He was dominant, or he could be when he needed to. That was what Melissa liked and he intended to give her everything she wanted tonight and every nigt for the rest of his life. Because he loved her as deep as they were now, laying down sweaty and hot on the bed.

"Oh Jackson! Do it again! Please." Melissa was sticky and sore but she still wanted more.

"Okay babe" Jackson laughed" If you say so." He stopped his pace in order to think and she sqirmed under the pressure of his hardness. It was huge and Melissa was having trouble keeping her feet down.

"HOLD STILL or you don't get ANYTHING!" he growled and his eyes shone hard in hers. Melissa relaxed as well as she could with so much inside her body at once.

"Jackson pretty please? I really, really want you to -"

" Come closer to me so I can really get you." he siad and he lifted her body up closer to his as he bit her neck and worked the skin into a hickey mark.

"Whatever you do to me- I love it!" Melissa said as Jackson moved her body down and said" Melissa stop."

"I don't want to!"

"You have to!"

"Why?" she whinned hating the idea of stoping when she was already so damn close to bursting.

"Because I said so. You want more heat then you better listen." he threatened making Melissa jump up and kiss him on the lips passionately.

Jackson roughly broke away from her and stole her breath as he came down hard.

"You didn't listen Mel."

"Oh man, I love you so much Cody…." her breathing was rough and hard to do when he was that close to her but she forced words out anyway. "Let's do this every night. You are so good at it."

"Don't call me Cody. You know more than anyone how much I hate that name!"

"But why?"

"Because I just do! I want to change it to Jackson."

"That won't make since then. Jackson Jackson? come on!"

"What's so wrong about Jackson? You want me to be unhappy?"

"No. I just-"

"Stop taking then."

Melissa was about to cry. But she didn't know if the tears were from joy or hurt for him. Nobody ever called Jackson Cody, he had threatened anybody who made the mistake when he had first gotten to school, and everyone was so scared he was serious that they had never done it.

Jackson became dominant again as Melissa's body got hotter and wetter.

"Make yourself go off. On my face."

"You know where to make it happen." she said

He laughed then relized she had talked when she wasn't supposed to. The dominant look came back on his face and Jackson's voice was hard again.

"What did I tell you?"

Before she could respond or even sit up, Jackson got up off the bed and Melissa stared at him in utter shock.

"Why the hell did you lead me on?!"

"Because you talked when I told you not to!" he said voice stern as he tried to seem collected and like he hadn't been caught off guard by the feeling of getting off her body when he was so near to reaching his boiling point. It hurt to see her like this and he reconsidered the game.

"Mel baby. I don't want to make you cry. I hate it when you're sad. Maybe we should stop."

"Can you make me explode first baby?" she said trying to hold back but having trouble from being so aroused already." I gotta get this first and than we can talk".

It was going good so far, Jackson thought as he felt his shakiness being so close to it himself.

She was putty in my hands.

He knew he wanted more of this but at the same time he didn't want to hurt her. Melissa had already been hurt, in a bad way by him and Jackson hated seeing her cry like she had the day he had gotten sick, or when she was suspicious about him and Taylor being more than friends. Both of those times he had felt like shit for doing that to her and causing her so much emotional pain. He vowed to let her know, passionately and otherwise, every day, that he cared for her. He promised himself that he would never hurt her again. The thought of seeing her cry made his skin crawl and he shivered.

Cody stop it! he told himself. It's called a game for a reason. None of this is really happening. and that seemed to be enough to convince Jackson to finish what he started.

"Okay babe. I'm switching the rules. You can't come by yourself. I have to make you go off and I get to decide when you explode. You have to listen and do what I say or else you get nothing."

"okay" she said"But I'm already so close!" Melissa raked in breath fast and Jackson settled himself on top of her body and tried to become dominant again.

"What did I say? No talking."

Melissa couldn't hold her orgasm back much longer. Dissolving into moans and other unintelligible sounds, she bucked her hips up against Jackson pleading with him to let her go off but when he felt her body tense around his, he took her off and pushed her back down onto the bed.

"BAD GIRL!" he said using his full authoritative type of voice. "Bad Melissa! No coming. Not until I tell you!"

"Jackson- I -" he cut her off roughly by picking her body up in his strong arms and carrying her to the living room.

"Melissa is being a bad girl."

"I know but it feels so good!" she whined nuzzling against Jackson's chest. He kept her up higher so she couldn't reach anything and walked up the stairs fighting Mel's aroused protesting all the way to his recording studio. it had been a birthday present from her and another artist named Kaylie Cruz. He appreciated it as much as he did, the soundproof recording space had to be his favorite spot in the whole thing. He stuck Melissa over a desk and felt himself rush.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath. He was already there. He couldn't control it as he forced out" Melissa's being bad. She has to sit up against the wall."

Melissa groaned in pleasurable pain as Jackson used all the strength he had left to push the desk up against a studio wall and pin Melissa down with his vibrating body.

"Go." she did as he felt the rush of slime slide down into Mel's mouth. Oh the feeling of finally getting to come was so irresistible, even to Jackson, who had been playing dominant tonight. Mel's would be even worse and he couldn't wait to feel her body writhe with passion as he bit her hard making it rush all over his bare chest.

"Now- you- can- come." he breathed out hard again. He was thankful that the studio was soundproof because Melissa was loud.

" OH MY GOD! CODY JACKSON!"

He giggled when he heard her strong stinging sensation hit his body hard on and move over it not seeming to care what came out of her mouth.

Melissa Wu was a badass. She said many words he had never even heard before and when she reached the end and landed with him in a sweaty, sticky heap, her feet up over his head, cum dripping into his hair and down his shoulder blades in the middle of his back, Jackson knew that he desperately wanted to try this again. Soon.

"Oh Melissa!" he climaxed in her and laughed as it ended with his own body falling down on top of hers and then sweating the previous nerves off. He wanted this again. He needed this. Just like he needed her.

"That was so much fun Mel." Jackson said when he could breathe again."Thanks for showing me how to do this."

"Thank you Jackson." she was still moving on him but slower this time, enjoying the feeling of her legs up on his back, Jackson smiled.

"For what?"

Melissa yawned, tired from the game. Jackson picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom gently admiring the way her face looked when she slept. Her lips were full naturally and a bit marked up but he laughed as he looked at her breasts and felt her core seep into his right wrist, knowing he had done those beautiful things to her all by himself.

Dominance was a trait Jackson was good at. It took one sex game to show him that he did have power. If not over everything, a big one being his past, than power over Mel would be enough to satisfy Jackson. Especially if he got to play with her like this again.

Note: Read and Review. I know it's vivid and long but I would really like to know what you guys think of this story. I see Jackson taking on this role most of the time. What do you think?

Hmmmmm...


	8. Chapter 8 Ice Cream Sundaes

Damon Young shook up the can of whipped cream and stuck it back in the fridge. He tried to hide the smile on his face as Emily Kmetko walked through the door.

"Surprise baby!" he cried wrapping her tightly in a hug."Happy birthday!"

"Thanks babe. but what are you up to?"

"Nothing..' Damon scoffed and widened his eyes. "What makes you think that I'm planning something?"

"You're face gives you away, sorry." Emily answered laughing at him.."So what is it?"

"A surprise and it has to wait until after dinner."

"Okay. My 21st is a big one so I'll let you off the hook tonight."

Damon kissed her and they stayed like that for a while.

LATER

At six, Damon drove up to Emily's house and picked her up for their date. He was dressed all fancy which meant they were only going to one place.

"Not Les Privilege again!" Emily complained"you know I hate it when you spend money on me for no reason."

"Oh sweetheart I have a reason. It's your birthday for crying out loud. Let me do it. Maybe, I think you deserve the money. You're worth anything to me Emily." Damon looked at her with pleading eyes and gave her his specail puppy face, complete with wide eyes and a pouty bottom lip.

"Okay just stop with the eyes!" Emily shivered and he drove off laughing.

They both ate and when the waiter came by to ask for desert orders Damon shook his head.

"We'll pass thanks though." he said watching Emily's hurt expression.

"Damon what if I want dessert."

"You'll get it baby just wait." he winked at her and squeezed the upper part of her leg through her dress under the table.

Emily widened her eyes and blushed. Damon knew all her secret sex spots and used them to his full advantage. Her thighs, or rather the inside of them were the most sensitive part of her body and she rushed with happiness as his rough hands washed over her exposed skin.

"Lets go. I'm full anyway." she said getting up and following Damon out to his silver car.

"Hey, you have to wait until we get home to play. Unless you want me to get a ticket for reckless driving."

Emily stiffened and sat up, with her hands in her lap waiting until the car finished pulling all the way into the garage before Damon got out and carried her into the house.

"For my birthday girl, I have a specail surprise. Close your eyes and don't peak." Damon smiled and slowly kissed her face before getting the contents of his surprise out for Emily.

"Have you ever had a make your own sundeas bar?" he asked trying to distract her by making needless conversation.

As Emily tried to answer, Damon slid his hands up her legs and took her socks and shoes off. Emily felt the rush as her dress was lifted up a little and Damon drizzled chocolate sauce on her belly. He bent down and ate it off trying not to laugh.

"Yum. That's the best ice cream sundae I've ever had!"

"Stop tickling me." she squealed as Damon lifted her dress off the rest of the way. He took the cold whipped cream can out of the fridge and shook it up.

" Do you want a cherry too babe?"

"Yes please." she laughed"Damon what are you-"

he bit down and licked the contents off of both of Emily's shoulder blades.

"You want dessert then you have desert."

"Do you have butterscotch?" she asked as he held the open can in front of her face and bent her head forward to smell. She came out with some on her mouth and nose which Damon skillfully ate off. He couldn't taste anything but her skin and it gave him butterflies being so intimate with her.

"It's your turn baby girl. Happy birthday Emily." he kissed the remains of his sundae off and said"Now you're up. Put whatever you want on me."

She chose and did what he was asking. They laughed so hard they were having trouble swallowing. It felt so great to Emily. She had never had ice cream less sundeas before but enjoyed the fact that Damon seemed to be so eager to please his Muse that she did what he asked until she couldn't eat anymore.

"How was it?" he asked breathless and a little sticky from the fun.

"Great."

"21 is a fun age to be Emily"

"Are you still older than me?" she asked

"Yes but only by a year. Not that it matters much." he kissed her shoulder and drizzled whipped cream in her mouth. They were officially free from Sasha or any rules. Now they could make their own rules, which is just what Emily wanted.

"I love you and everything about you." he said smiling at her after they had taken a shower to get clean again.

"I love you too Damon. Thanks for being such a good friend." she laughed as he bit her neck a little roughly.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Damon said as they held each other close as the sun went down beyond the horizon. "I love you so much."

For Stories in My Mind 12 who gave me the idea for this. You rock! Flight 29 Down Girl


	9. Chapter 9 Indian Food

A drabble about Johnny and Chelsea Hobbs. Shorter than the others. I just thought this was cute.

Indian Food

Johnny sat across from me in Jewels, an indian place by my house. Music was playing and the food was hot and looked to be mouthwatering.

Johnny smiled as we sat together eating in silence. I watched him close his eyes and sigh letting the flavors melt him away. It felt great to just watch.

"What's the matter?" he asked when he opened his eyes again."Are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess so."

" Is there anything going on you want to talk about?" Johnny asked with a look of concern in his eyes that made me wish I wasn't so easy to read.

"I just feel like I don't belong anywhere. Or that if I did, nobody would notice if I was gone."

"I'm so sorry baby." Johnny reached out across the table and held my hand. His were warm and soft and it brought me back to where I was before.

"For what?"

"That you feel that way."

"You don't have to do that Johnny" I said in protest as he fed me part of his rice.

"It's okay. Do you like it?" he laughed as I almost lost the piece of bread he handed me and swallowed the new, spicy flavors.

"The bread's my favorite part. Thanks. I just feel so bad that-" Johnny cut me off with a kiss as he pushed himself up and met me over the table. I shut my eyes and listened to his voice tell me I didn't have to feel bad about anything.

"Hey you're turn." I suddenly jumped up, getting an idea about how to make this even more fun for us.

I swallowed a hunny ball and told Johnny to kiss me.

The flavored melted together creating a new sweet/ spicy one and made both of us laugh at how potent the new taste actually was. This had been a good date idea and I was happy to be with Johnny, wherever we were and whatever we did. All that matters was being together. Johnny got up and hugged me close for a little while before leaving. He was so tall that I couldn't reach all that much. As I felt the groud float out from under my feet, Johnny's breath on my neck and his arms hugging me tightly around my body; we spun around in the middle of the resturant oblivious to anybody watching and whispering about us.

"I love you baby." Johnny said gluing my hand in his as we walked down the street." I want you to be able to talk to me about everything and anything. I want to be there for you and I will be, forever."

"I know that Johnny. Thanks for everything you do for me. I really appreciate it." I told him as I swung our hands up and down as we walked home.

"You can trust me." he said and I said that I believed that.

"I do trust you. I love you too."

And that was all I needed.


	10. Chapter 10 Goddess

Goddess

Jackson stood in front of Melissa with his arms outstretched.

"If you don't believe me, then how about I show you."

Melissa was confused."Why can't I just walk?"

"You're a goddess Mel, you need real classy transportation. You can't just walk." he said moving closer and picking her body up in his strong arms off the couch. The way was dimly lit and Melissa seemed to relax some in Jackson's embrace. He set her up on the bathroom counter and handed her a white toothbrush. His arms gently lay Melissa down on their king sized bed and Jackson shut off the light.

They both needed something and it lasted until Melissa rocked upward through Jackson's body, shaking and sweating as both came simultaneously. Jackson and Melissa sighed and got their breath back. They played several more times before falling asleep inside each others arms for the night.


	11. Chapter 11 Insulted

Insulted

Emily was sweating and trying not to dwell too long on what the voice in her headphones was saying.

"I really don't like it. Sorry." she said as the voice of the person on the kindle screen tried to kiss her some more.

Damon was beyond jealous and slightly grossed out by what he was hearing.

How could Emily subject herself to that crap? He wondered. She was never all that adventurous before and he _was_ standing three feet away from her as it was. If Emily needed something to help her relax he thought, than why not use him? A physical being ready to make her happy in any way he could.

"Okay I've had enough of this!" he said turning over in bed. "Emily, be honest with me. Did you honestly think hearing some random male voice in your head was gonna make you hot?"

"Not the way he was sounding it didn't!" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Baby you're sweating." Damon said. "Are you alright?

"No he scared the crap out of me! It felt so real! I'm not ready Damon. I can't play with anybody but you."

"then play with me! How did you think it would feel Emily? Listening to another guy supposedly doing anything to you while I watched was too much for me and I am officially done with watching you have all the fun."

"What do you mean?" she asked. She had tried hypnosis to have orgasms a few times, but they had never really worked well enough for Emily. At first, Damon had been cautious watching her and seeing if she was afraid of it. The second time though, when it happened, Damon was insulted. The tape had gotten her started but than fizzled out near the end. He thought meditating was supposed to be fun but lately it had turned into hell for Damon.

This video had been new and he was a little nervous about watching but the way Emily looked when she was in bliss made him suffer through a few meditation videos for her. That was all great but now he couldn't stand to watch this.

"Here's an idea Emily" Damon said grabbing her and pulling her close to let her relax. "Stop with this junk and just have real sex."

"Are you jealous?"

"A little but I have reason to be." Damon shot back "If you don't see that I want you without anything else in the way then you're the one who needs something big to prove it to you."

"Damon what-"

He cut her off by rolling on top of Emily. Damon kissed her, shoving his tongue into Emily's mouth. They were heavy into something now but Emily was still in for more….


	12. Chapter 12 Better Than a Stupid Machine

Better Than a Stupid Machine

They got up out of bed and Damon brought Emily over to the cool mirror that showed her full body. It was dark and the hug they shared was very short lived. He kissed her three times before reaching down into her fuzzy purple shorts and lifting them off. Damon nicked Emily in the process and she waited to let the short pain pass before they continued.

"Let's be wolves." she said with fire eyes. Damon smiled and said he would play. He wanted to surprise her even more and with a game to deepen the mood, Damon knew he would have Emily in heaven in no time…..

"Do wolves bite? He asked knowing he could use Emily's vivid imagination to his full advantage here. She nodded and he nicked her across the line of her pelvis again.

Damon picked Emily up, she was already breathing a little heavier than everyday air intake, and was a little wet from his love bites. She wouldn't know what hit her! He was gonna be so powerful in her eyes tonight! The thought of Emily writhing under his strong body made Damon want to do this even more and he used that image to feed his self esteem higher as he kissed Emily again and again.

"What do you like best baby?" Damon asked with a slightly hard voice. He knew that dominant worked wonders on Emily and she tried to breath right as she said what she wanted.

Damon, embodying the wolf game in full, scratched her body inside Emily's sensitive folds. Emily moved a little under him and slipped her fingers down Damon's arms.

He went up inside Emily and grew wolf claws again.

Already on fire, Emily pulled herself up so that Damon could have more access to everything she had to offer him. Everything was going perfectly.

"Do you like it this hard?" Damon asked taking more fingers and putting them inside of Emily.

"Yes." she answered breathing heavy. It made him laugh as he watched her whimper a little as he hit lightly once and then moved down to work magic with his mouth.

"We don't need a stupid machine!" he said biting down on Emily's core. " do we baby?" she made a noise that sounded like no and Damon continued sucking and said "Of course not. I didn't think so!"

"Don't talk Damon." Emily forced out, her insides feeling liquid like the more he messed with them. "You'll ruin it."

"I won't talk baby. But you do. I want you to talk to me the way you do." he laughed as she moved over again waiting for him to take it further.

"Go faster!" he sped his pace up a little just to appease her, but then stopped moving and bit down hard, on the inside.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"There you go baby. Tell me what you want." Damon said lighter now as he felt Emily's feet drop down onto his shoulders.

"Come closer" she whispered and gasped for air, loving everything he was doing. Damon dragged Emily over to him and smiled to himself as he found a clear cut way to Emily's fantasies and high heaven.

They were so close. Damon stopped, undressed himself the rest of the way and found his way in.

"Go up baby. Fast." Emily said her eyes shut enjoying this. Damon did what she wanted, sliding himself into her fast and smooth. Emily moved with him, pulsing and trying her best to take deep breaths so she wouldn't pass out.

Damon laughed "You alright down there?"

"It's so much fun!" she said, Emily's body begging for more wordlessly. But he understood everything.

Going up again Damon moved around inside for a while before Emily screamed his name among other things.

"It HURTS!"

"yeah I know," he said smiling as he moved inside her. "But in a really good way. I love you so much Emily."

Now she got stuck on that for a few minutes before Damon decided to have more fun.

He moved up a little so that his stick wasn't in all the way and Emily seemed to bolt awake.

"Damon, are you CRAZY? Put it back!"

"oh I see what's going on…" he trailed off" You just want me because of my stick."

"No of course not" Emily said trying to explain herself without sounding too much like a lovesick puppy." I like all of you it's just that the stick sorta just stands out…"

He cracked up laughing.

"Just tell the truth about it Emily." his eyes showed that he got exactly what she was thinking and said" It's okay. I won't judge you."

She laughed a little too and than Damon moved closer. Her feet were kept around his waist with enough space so that he could move whatever way he needed to to make Emily get what she wanted. It seemed to take forever as Damon moved faster and pulled his stick in and out purposely prolonging it to make Emily beg.

"Can you just go off already?" she asked through gritted teeth as the pain in her belly intensified and then subsided.

"Not yet. Be patient. " he said hammering into her again.

"Ohhh!, Okay then can I go first?' she asked and he said no.

"Not until I tell you."

"okay."

Two hours later, Damon was starting to feel effects of this and couldn't hold on much longer.

"okay Emily." he grunted "go!"

He pushed harder and harder, coming down her legs and up inside. He came first every once in a while but this was part of the plan.

"Emily… am I… better… than… a … stupid… machine?" Damon asked her. He had to know that she liked playing for real better then listening to erotic, monotone, old, voices.

"Oh god… you are definitely better!"

"okay. Good girl." he said" Now go!" he pushed again and she came.

"Damon! Her feet clamped hard around his waist and she pushed herself farther against him.

"How big are you?" she asked. Damon almost laughed knowing Emily was talking about his stick again.

"Pretty big, maybe eight, probably ten."

"it feels like there's two feet in here." she said and Damon laughed

"There might be, if you keep it up."

"Where did that come from?"

"I've been practicing." Damon said not knowing what else to say about where he had learned the trick. "I practiced really hard and I wanted to show you what I learned. To prove to you that we don't need a machine to have fun with when you have me."

"I promise never to use technology for sex again, just please can we do that again?"

"Not tonight but soon enough." Damon smiled and kissed her laying his sweat covered body tiredly on Emily's chest.


	13. Chapter 13 Lifeguard Trick

Johnny

I surprised Chelsea with a trip to the local pool at a fancy resort in Palau. The space was wide enough for me to swim in and still not be able to touch. I'm almost six feet so the pool itself was ten.

Chelsea was training to a lifeguard at a pool in Boulder so I figured this would be the perfect time to put her skills to use, she wasn't watching me as I fell into the deepest part and purposely tried to stay down. It was pretty easy, though she would think I was mean to scare her like that.

She splashed into the water and brought me up to the surface. I shut my eyes and realized I had swallowed a little water but Chelsea knew how to fix that. She pushed down repeatedly on my chest telling me to breathe. I didn't and she pressed harder.

"Johnny breathe! Come on!" she cried. Inside I was smiling but I knew what was in her voice wasn't happy.

About the time I was seeing stars I kept on holding my breath and she bent down to hear my heart. There wasn't much sound and she called my name with a gasp.

Could I be dead?

'Johnny no don't." she sobbed and when I heard that I knew my joke was up.

Chelsea bent down and gave me mouth to mouth resesitation. I waited until hers was open before I pushed down on her back and wrapped my hands around her neck.

The smack that followed was loud and wet. She screamed as I bent her body over and pushed her into the water.

"Johnny!"

We came up and I grabbed her close. "You're amazing babe. Thanks for saving my life. I laughed as she dragged me up and out of the pool and kissed just like we had before. Only this time she was the one in charge.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Give me more."

"Okay.' I said doing what she wanted, touching all the places Chelsea loved. Some were very bad at ways to get their girlfriends in the mood but I had mad skills. And was very good.

We spent the rest of the day hunched over each other kissing until we had both dried off.

For Stories in My Mind 12 who gave me the idea for this.


	14. Chapter 14 Swimming

Chelsea

Me and Johnny were getting intense as we stood together in the back of his truck watching the stars. The outdoor pool was welcoming with lights all around it and I wanted to go in.

"On one condition.' Johnny said winkig at me. When I asked him what it was he said the worst thing I had ever heard someone this shy say before and my eyes lit up at how crazy it actually was.

We went inside the gate and johnny told me to turn around. I did what he wated and took my clothes off.

"Do bra and underwear count ?" I asked

"They go off too Chels, all or nothing. You said you would do it."

"Okay." I took my last clothes off and turned around.

"On the count of three jump in."

Johnny counted and I held his hand.

We swam around naked and happy. Now I knew why he had wanted to keep this a big secret. It wasn't something johnny normally wanted to do with me but now he was older and more experienced.

We swam in circles talking and he brought me for kisses every once in a while. The way he felt was staggering. I had trouble treading water.

Another hour passed by and Johnny got out and held a towel open for me to dry off in. he rubbed the towel to help the process and I realized just how wet I actually was.

"Take me please?" I asked and he heard the pleading in my voice.

"We still got to drive home babe."

"We can play in your truck. Just crank the heat and go." I kissed johnny hungrily and he finally gave in.

"Alright but just for a little bit."

I sighed with relief and Johnny carried me to the car.


End file.
